The Lookout
The Main Lookout Crew members. ---- Hello, I am Ultra Kuzon and I welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! A Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This Wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you too. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'Ultra Kuzon' (Leading Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Powerful Gohan', Ezio Editore da California, Maroyasha, CertainlyNot1218 - (All Chat Moderators/Rollbacks - All Active) This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. January *January 1st 2013: Happy New Year 2013!!! We hope you have a good year! - 2,400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *January 5th 2013: The Ultra Kuzon Administration has taken control of the Wiki and SupremeLegacy demoted himself. *January 6th 2013: The January 2013 Adminincial Lookout Elections have started! Be sure to campaign if you are a candidate, and the debates are on January 12th, 15th and 19th. - The Wiki has new colors! - 7,000 Pictures!!! Good Job!!! This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - SupremeLegacy * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (Vegito 7900) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''Supreme Trevauntee, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (TBA.) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Eridkia, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (Vegito 7900) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Dragon Ball MX ''Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (TBA.) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User of the Week is Vegito 7900! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! This is where the assigned Administrator (Vegito 7900) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ' ''Maroyasha is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats! You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes most. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: Super Buu is looking for someone to absorb that he hasn't before..who will he choose? Great Saiyaman Freiza Radditz Krillin Chi Chi Cell Master Roshi Future Trunks Tien Hercule Other Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! ----- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved